Underworld: Lycanthropic Destiny
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Anna is a Lycan who had lost her Mortal Family centuries ago. She seeks revenge upon the vampires and cares not for the war raging for centuries. Then she falls in love with a vampire and gets pulled into a path in which there was no return... DISCONTINUE
1. From the Beginning

**Underworld: Lycanthropic Destiny**

**Author's note:  
**So this is my Underworld FanFic! Yup, I've used the name Anna again! (If you've read my previous FanFic, Harry Potter's Sister, you'll understand.) There's some bad language in it so sorry about that. It's kinda tied in with the actual story of the movie. This is still the beginning so don't think it's going to be the same story as the movie:) Anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter One - From the Beginning**

Anna walked through the streets of Budapest. A rush of wet rain fell over their heads, making her soaked from head to toe. She sniffed around the area of humans rushing about like ants at work. Umbrellas bumped into Anna distractedly.

_No bloods… That's good…_ she thought to herself and hid her sharp fangs. If any mortal saw those fangs, he/she will probably run for their lives before even asking if they were real.

But nowadays, these mortals were getting smarter, with new killing equipments. They'll probably think it's some sort of fake until they actually get bitten.

She heard familiar footsteps as she looked at her side to see Kathy looking at Anna, with a mischievous look on her face.

"Don't you go do what your thinking, Kath, or you'll _really_ get yourself killed. There could be bloods hiding around you know," Anna warned and gave Kathy a look. Kathy grumbled.

"But I can't smell any _bloods_, Anna. I'm hungry! Let's grab one of the mortals and eat them. They look tasty!" Anna sighed. It really was a pain in the neck to be with Kathy Langstrone.

Anna had met Kathy when Anna was just about getting used to being a lycanthrope. Kathy was younger then Anna and when she met her, Kathy was already a lycan.

When Anna had found Kathy, she was having a great time _humping_ with other _mortal_ humans, only to kill them afterwards. Of course, Kathy just **_loved_** to kill for amusement.

"No, we have to get out of Budapest. You know the war. There are always vampires lurking about," Anna answered. In Anna's opinion, she didn't _really _know why Kathy sticked around her. Maybe because Anna was older, organized and mature then Kathy.

Anna sniffed the air again. The rain prevented any scents roaming about. But the gusts of wind suddenly changed towards the other side and she could now smell about three bloods hiding in the crowd.

"KATHY RUN!" Anna screamed at her comrade as she ran, pushing the mortals. There was a frustrated growl from behind her as she realized her mistake. She should have decided to leave Budapest when it wasn't raining. The rain prevented the sun to come out.

"Fuckin' Bloods!" Kathy snarled under her breath and dashed beside Anna, rain splashing on both their faces. Anna heard a faint shouting as she dared to look around and see what the bloods were doing.

Three vampires were chasing after them, pushing the busy mortals aside. Anna pulled out her gun. Kathy pulled out her gun as well as they both pushed away from the crowd and started to run through a dark alley way.

Anna heard one of the vampires crying "Shit!" as they dashed for their lives.

"Anna! Let's shoot those fucking bloods and go on our way! We don't have any time for this!" Kathy screamed at Anna. Anna knew Kathy was right. They're flight away from Budapest was waiting for them in the airport.

"Alright, let's kill them," Anna replied and stopped. She whirled around, two guns at the ready.

"Die Bloods!" She heard Kathy scream as they saw three people, a woman and two men holding guns.

"You die, lycan scum!" one of the men said and shot Kathy. Kathy dodged it and shot back. Anna and Kathy scattered as the vampires started shooting at them. "Kathy, shoot that woman!" Anna shouted. She guessed that the woman was the leader of this little group.

"Nathaniel, go for that other lycan bitch! I'll go for the one with the black hair!" the woman shouted and ran, shooting at Anna. Anna ducked and hid behind a huge building, shooting back. There was less then 10 more bullets she could use to aim it straight for the vampire's heart.

'I'll kill the vampire bitch with my own bare hands if I have to!' she thought angrily.

* * *

Ok thats the end for now! Sorry its short! I'll make it longer next time! ;) Anyways, thank you magnus wolf again for you advice!


	2. A Forgotten Soul

**Underworld: Lycanthropic Destiny**

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own Underworld in any way! I do own Anna and others which I've created.

* * *

**Chapter Two – A Forgotten Soul**

"Shit!" Anna cursed as she clicked her last two bullets.

This was it, this was it... her mind seemed to cry at the move she was about to do.

But to her surprise, she couldn't hear the bullets shooting at her anymore.

"Fuck!" shouted the vampire as she holstered back her gun.

The rain splashed at both our faces, not taking any care of messing up Anna's hair.

_Don't I have a lucky day? _Anna thought, amused at seeing her blood enemy frustrated. Anna spurred out of the building and let herself change into the wolf inside. She could feel the enormous power of being the Wolf.

The vampire woman, who seemed to look a bit devastated, started to run like hell away from Anna's now complete transformation.

_The time has come to die, blood! _She snarled and raced after the woman, who turned towards what appeared to be a crowd of mortals, going on with their business. _So you've hid inside the crowd... But you will die!_ Anna thought viciously inside her wolf mind and without giving it a second thought, she jumped onto a nearby building, using her claws to try not to fall and jumped towards the other, the building wall screeching with a horrible sound. The mortals below took no heed whatsoever on what was happening to the buildings. Some had looked up and shouted strange things but Anna was focused only on killing her prey.

Her eyes locked onto the vampire bitch, still running away from her. Anna could see that the vampire was headed straight towards her Vampire Coven, where her friends will help her get all the killing items she needs.

"What a son of a bitch..." Anna heard someone say as she turned to see Kathy, still in her human form, right next to her. Anna only nodded and growled.

"Oh alright, I'll fight with you."

And with that, Kathy was gone, replaced by another huge werewolf.

"Awooooooooooooooo!" They both howled and jumped with supernatural speed, quickly, tracing the vampire's steps easily. Their sensitive noses could smell the vampire perfectly.

Anna could now see that the vampire bitch had entered its home, where a couple other vampires started racing out to her. _What a bunch of cowards... _she thought.

Kathy roared and the vampires looked up to see the two lycans up on top of the buildings, their claws ready to kill.

"Selene, what in the world did you?" Anna heard someone say to the vampire bitch. _Selene, not a bad name to have... But it doesn't really suit any vampire!_

Anna roared and jumped off the building, making the building crackle with dust. Miraculously, it didn't fall under the werewolf's weight, but it seemed to move, like it was about to.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" a man screamed while other vampires started shooting at Anna's direction. Kathy was the next to jump off the building. But the building she was standing on, unfortunately, broke within seconds before she got off it.

The sound of gun shots filled the area as smoke rose around the vampires and the two lycans.

Anna pounced on an unfortunate vampire who screamed and died beneath her.

Smiling to herself, she roared to Kathy, who even looked like she had smiled through her wolf face.

There was a sound of a gunshot near her as a bullet came plunging into Anna's chest. Anna howled in agony, and saw blood poring from the wound.

"How's that, you son of a bitch!" she heard someone scream as Anna turned to see the vampire, Selene, standing there with her pistol raised.

Anna roared loudly at the vampire bitch and came speeding towards her, ready to shoot its mark.

_Get out of here! You're going to die if you stay here too long! _Her mind screamed.

Though impatient with herself, Anna jumped away from the vampires, who shot at her, some findings its way into Anna's arm others hitting Kathy.

Anna roared at Kathy to retreat but instead of Kathy coming to her, she stayed.

"KATHY! NO!" Anna screamed in wolf as more gun shots started to be aimed towards Kathy.

Kathy gave out a painful shriek as one bullet went straight at her heart.

Anna howled to retreat as Kathy snarled in agony, her rage making her stay alive for a few minutes more. Without any pity over Kathy, Anna's companion, there were the last chilling gunshots from another vampire, who shot Kathy to death. Kathy gave out a long sorrow filled howl and collapsed onto the ground.

Anna, her eyes filled with tears, roared in towards the vampires and vowed that until she killed every last one, she would never rest or sleep.

With that, she ran away from the vampires, away from danger and away from her lost friend.


End file.
